Are You Crazy?
by cutebunnymin
Summary: KYUMIN / GS / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ / Di pagi hari yang cerah sungmin malah bertemu dengan seorang namja aneh yang membuatnya kesal. Dan dari pertemuannya itulah awal dari kehidupannya yang baru akan dimulai / CHAPTER 2 END /
1. Chapter 1

**Are You Crazy?**

**.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

**.**

**.**

Presented by angelteuk_bubhie

Genre ::

Romance, Genderswitch

Rate :: T+

Pairing ::

always kyumin and all 슈퍼주니어 (Super Junior) member's yang kapan ajja bisa nongol kaya kuntilanak**#PLAKK, ralat** maksud sayya yang kapan ajja bisa nongol kalo emang lagi di butuhin demi kelancaran ni fanfic!

Warning :: gaje, aneh, EYD yang tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia, banyak typo(s) yang bertebaran, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**!

**Desclaimer :: fic ini murni milik nanachibubh (that's me).**

**.**

**.**

**.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

**.**

.

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

Di pagi hari yang dingin di Parang High School, seorang namja tampan tengah berjalan dengan santainya di koridor sekolah barunya sambil memegang cup kopi hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya mengingat sekarang sedang musim dingin. Sesekali ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, hingga ia tidak sadar ada seorang yeoja yang sedang berlari-lari ke arahnya. Namun si yeoja tidak melihat ke arah depan karena ia berlari sambil melambaikan tangan dan menyapa pada setiap murid yang ia lewati, sampai pada akhirnya ia menabrak namja yang tadi juga tidak melihat ke depan.

BRUK!

"kyaaaa!" pekik yeoja itu karena ada cairan hangat yang mengenai seragamnya.

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aish! Ottok'e? Seragam ku jadi kotor" lanjutnya emosi karena melihat seragamnya sudah kotor karena tertumpah kopi yang di pegang namja tadi. Sedangkan namja yang di marahi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab!" ucap yeoja itu lagi yang kali ini menatap manik mata obsidian namja yang ada dihadapannya.

**.**

**.**

Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik

**.**

**.**

Tak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya namja tampan tadi mengeluarkan suaranya.

"okey! Aku akan bertanggung jawab, kau ingin aku menikahi mu hari ini juga?" seru namja tersebut dengan ekspresi datar yang benar-benar dingin.

"mwo?" kaget yeoja manis tadi dengan membulatkan kedua matanya.

"why? Kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab kan?" tanya namja itu heran.

"ya! Maksud ku kan, kau bertanggung jawab mencarikan ku seragam pengganti! Kau ini babo ato apa? Kau tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan ku, eoh?" tanya balik yeoja itu yang juga heran karena jawaban namja asing yang belum pernah ia lihat di sekolahnya itu benar-benar aneh dan gila.

"I'm seriously! I will marry you" jawab namja itu dengan mimik muka serius dan yang sebenarnya jawabannya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pertanyaan yeoja tadi.

"ah, aku benar-benar bertemu dengan namja babo dan gila! Bagaimana bisa dia bersekolah disini?" seru yeoja itu sambil memijit-mijit keningnya yang mulai sedikit pusing atas kata-kata si namja lalu berniat meninggalkan namja aneh tersebut dan melupakan dengan apa yang tadi terjadi dan ingin segera pulang ke rumah untuk berganti pakaian, namun terlebih dahulu ia harus menemui sahabatnya untuk memintakannya ijin tidak masuk kelas. Ketika akan berbalik hendak pergi, ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya dan membuatnya berbalik lagi ke hadapan namja tersebut.

"ya! Lepaskan! Kau ingin apa? Aku akan melupakan kejadian tadi dan anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku meminta pertanggung jawaban mu" kesalnya karena tangannya di genggam sangat erat oleh namja itu.

"kau sudah berurusan dengan ku, dan aku tidak akan melepaskan mu begitu saja!" ucap namja itu dengan tegas. Tatapannya benar-benar terlihat tajam.

"and.. aku tegaskan lagi! Aku akan tetap menikahi mu, yeoja manis dan juga galak" lanjutnya dengan seringai yang terukir di sudut bibirnya.

"apa kau benar-benar gila, eoh?" yeoja tadi mulai kesal dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan namja tersebut padanya.

"yes, I'm really mad now, because you!" ucap namja tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya pada yeoja yang kini masih berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan menatap dalam manik matanya yang terlihat seperti rabbit eyes itu. Lalu kemudian melirik name tag yang menempel di seragam yeoja tersebut.

**.**

.

"nona Lee Sungmin" lanjutnya dengan senyum yang mengembang seusai melihat name tag yeoja tersebut yang ternyata bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

"…." Sungmin hanya bisa diam untuk mencerna semua kata-kata namja babo yang dari tadi berkata hal-hal aneh padanya.

"heum, aku anggap diam mu itu menandakan kau setuju menikah dengan ku tanpa penolakan" seru namja itu bahagia.

"ANDWAEE!" teriak sungmin keras hingga membuat banyak siswa-siswi yang awalnya tidak memperhatikan mereka berdua jadi melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan seakan bertanya 'ada-apa-sih-teriak-teriak?'

"sssstttt…. Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu" ucap namja itu menenangkan sungmin.

"kau tidak bisa memutuskan sesuatu seenak mu! Memang kau pikir kau itu siapa? Jangan seenaknya membuat keputusan seperti itu" ujar sungmin yang sudah tidak menggunakan intonasi nada tinggi lagi.

"jadi kau tidak tau siapa aku minnie?" tanya namja itu dengan menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya.

"tentu saja aku tidak tau! Memangnya kau artis yang bisa di kenali banyak orang? Walaupun kau seorang artis aku tetap tidak akan tau kau siapa, karena aku tidak suka menonton tv! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mu dan juga pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan namja aneh, babo, dan gila seperti mu! _'oya-tunggu!-tadi-dia-memanggil ku-apa?-minnie?-bagaimana-dia-bisa-tau-nama-kecil-ku?' (batin minnie)_" jawab sungmin cepat dengan kecepatan seperti kereta api yang sedang meluncur.

"dan.. Kenapa kau bisa memanggil ku dengan nama kecil ku? Karna setau ku, yang memanggil ku dengan nama itu hanya keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat ku! Bagaimana kau bisa tau? _'apa-jangan-jangan-namja-ini-paranormal-ya?' (batin sungmin lagi)_" tambah sungmin dengan raut wajah bingungnya yang sungguh lucu.

"eh!? Jadi minnie itu nama kecil mu? Aku pikir aku lah yang pertama memanggil mu dengan panggilan minnie, karna aku rasa minnie itu nama yang manis. Dan sudah ku putuskan itu merupakan panggilan sayang untuk mu" ucap namja tersebut dengan angkuhnya dan kemudian terkekeh.

"?!" sungmin hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan menautkan kedua alisnya.

**.**

.

"oh ya! Aku hampir lupa untuk memberitahu mu. Sebenarnya aku memang bukan artis. Tapi–i.. Aku merupakan anak pemilik dari Parang High School ini" ucapan namja tersebut sukses membuat kedua bola mata sungmin terbelalak sempurna serta mulut yang menganga.

"dan orang tua ku merupakan orang terkaya kedua di Seoul. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir hidup susah apabila menjadi istri ku. Karna aku akan memberi mu kebahagiaan. Kau tidak akan menyesal. Karna kau termasuk yeoja beruntung yang bisa mengambil hati seorang namja tampan dan kaya seperti ku" lanjut namja itu dengan bangganya.

"aku baru pindah dari Paris. Karna aku bosan berada disana jadi aku minta orang tua ku untuk memindahkan ku ke Seoul, dan ternyata di hari pertama ku masuk sekolah ini aku bertemu dengan mu dan kau membuat ku ingin memilik mu! Dan aku yakin, dengan aku memiliki mu aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan lagi dalam hidup ku" tambahnya lagi dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"ani! Meskipun kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapan mu, aku tetap tidak mau. Aku masih ingin melanjutkan sekolah ku dan membuat orang tua bangga dan bahagia apabila aku sudah sukses nanti" ucap sungmin tetap pada pendiriannya tidak mau menerima ide gila namja tersebut.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir. Bukan kah tadi aku sudah katakan kalau kau hidup dengan ku, kau akan bahagia dan itu berarti kehidupan orang tua mu juga akan bahagia"

"aku tetap tidak mau! Aku tidak mau menikah di usia ku yang masih muda, aku masih ingin menikmati masa muda ku bersama teman-teman dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menikah saat ini" tegas sungmin yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan namja tersebut yang ternyata sudah melepaskan genggamannya pada sungmin sehingga dengan mudah sungmin pergi menjauh darinya.

"aku sudah katakan, aku tidak akan melepaskan mu minnie! Kau harus jadi milik ku! Dan kau harus tau seorang cho kyuhyun tidak akan bertindak hanya sampai disini" ucap namja itu –cho kyuhyun– sambil menyunggingkan seringai di sudut bibirnya. Lalu ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah benda elektronik –handphone– dari kantong celananya dan segera menelpon seseorang.

**.**

**.**

BRAK!

Suara pintu kelas di buka dengan tidak etis oleh seorang yeoja yang sangat di kenal oleh semua murid di kelas itu bahwa ia merupakan yeoja yang hebat martial arts, jadi murid-murid pun kembali pada aktifitasnya semula setelah sekilas melihat ke arah pintu.

"minnie!" pekik seorang yeoja manis berambut panjang coklat sambil melotot ke arah yeoja yang tadi datang dengan menggebrak pintu.

"ke..kenapa seragam mu kotor?" Tanya yeoja manis tadi pada sungmin yang menghampirinya.

"hyukie! Tolong ijinkan aku ne" ucap sungmin tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan yeoja manis yang bernama hyukie itu. Lebih tepatnya Lee Hyukjae.

"tapi minn.." ucapan hyukie terpotong karena di sanggah lebih dulu oleh sungmin.

"sudah ya hyukie, aku pulang dulu! Masalah seragam ku ini nanti malam aku akan menelpon mu. Awas saja kalau kau tidak mengijinkan ku!" ancam sungmin yang kemudian berlenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas. Sedangkan hyukie hanya bisa diam tidak mengerti yang di sertai bingung.

"kenapa dia?" Tanya seorang namja di samping hyukie.

"entahlah hae, aku juga tidak tau" jawab hyukie pada namja yang di sebutnya hae atau lebih tepatnya Lee Donghae yaitu salah satu teman baiknya sungmin juga selain hyukie.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di depan pagar rumah, sungmin pun dengan segera membuka pagar itu dan berlari menuju pintu rumahnya yang bergaya rumah korea ala jaman kerajaan namun lebih modern dan sederhana.

"ann…." Sungmin menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat beberapa orang asing sedang memperhatikannya.

"ah minnie! Kau sudah pulang chagi.." sapa eomma sungmin sambil menarik tangan sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"annyeong nona sungmin" sapa beberapa orang asing tadi secara bersamaan sambil membungkuk pada sungmin.

"ann..annyeong" balas sungmin dengan sedikit terbata dan canggung karena melihat keanehan yang terjadi _'bagaimana-orang-orang-ini-tau-nama-ku?' (batin sungmin)_.

"eomma, mereka ini siapa?" Tanya sungmin dengan wajah innocentnya sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang berada di depannya.

"mereka adalah suruhan ku!" jawab namja yang tiba-tiba berada di ambang pintu dengan melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"MWOO?" teriak sungmin yang sukses membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung menutupkan telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangan mereka.

_'bagaimana-bisa-namja-gila-itu-mengetahui-rumah-ku?-dan-untuk-apa-dia-menyuruh-banyak-orang-mendatangi-rumah-ku?-tidak-mungkin-kan-mereka-ingin-merampok?' (batin sungmin dengan khayalannya yang tidak-tidak)_.

"chagi, kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu.." ucap eomma sungmin membelai rambut putrinya.

"mereka ini datang baik-baik untuk memberitahukan pada eomma kalau kau akan di nikahi namja tampan itu.." lanjut sang eomma sambil mengarahkan senyumnya pada namja yang masih berada di ambang pintu.

"MWO?" teriak minnie untuk kedua kalinya dan kembali semua orang menutup telinganya.

"eomma!" panggil sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"eomma tidak akan menyetujuinya kan? Ne?" lanjut sungmin masih dengan mata berbinar-binar berharap sang eomma tidak akan setuju dengan ide gila 'MENIKAH' itu.

"ani chagi. Eomma akan menyetujuinya" ucap sang eomma sambil tersenyum.

"eommaaaa…. Aku tidak mau…. Aku masih ingin sekolah…. Dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan namja gila serta babo sepertinya..." ucap sungmin terisak sambil menunjuk namja yang tersenyum padanya, tidak! Lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"chagiiii, dengarkan eomma dulu.." eomma sungmin manangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi chubby sungmin.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir.. Kau tetap bisa bersekolah meskipun sudah menikah.. Tadi eomma juga sangat terkejut ketika orang-orang ini menyampaikan kalau tuan mereka ingin melamar mu dan menikah dengan mu.. Dan setelah eomma mendengar penjelasan mereka eomma benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau putri satu-satunya eomma bisa di gilai namja sampai ingin menikah segala! Tapi eomma juga senang karena calon menantu eomma ternyata sangat tampan, he he" ucap sang eomma panjang lebar dan kemudian terkekeh melihat namja calon suami putrinya.

"hajiman, aku tidak mencintainya eomma. Dan aku baru mengenalnya tadi pagi, itu pun aku masih belum tau namanya! Aku ingin kelak menikah dengan namja yang aku cintai" ucap sungmin ketus yang sudah tidak lagi terisak namun masih ada bekas air mata di pipinya.

"cho kyuhyun imnida! Dan aku akan membuat mu mencintai ku!" ucap si namja yang sudah berada di depan sungmin dan eomma sungmin sambil membungkuk dan kemudian menatap sungmin.

"huh!" sungmin hanya bisa mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan namja yang menurutnya sudah benar-benar gila itu.

"aku juga sudah memberitahu appa mu tentang ini dan beliau juga menyetujuinya" ucap kyuhyun lagi yang di iringi dengan senyuman kemenangan.

"haahh, geurae!" ucap sungmin pasrah _'lebih-baik-aku-terima-saja-mungkin-saja-nanti-ia-akan-merasa-bosan-pada-ku-dan-berhenti-mengganggu-ku-dengan-selalu-meminta-ku-untuk-menikah-dengannya-lama-lama-aku-bisa-jadi-gila!-lagipula-aku-masih-bisa-bersekolah-jadi-aku-masih-bisa-bersenang-senang-tanpa-memikirkan-namja-babo-seperti-dia' (batin sungmin)_ dan kemudian terkekeh.

"arraseo! Kalau begitu pernikahannya akan di langsung kan minggu depan" ujar kyuhyun memutuskan.

"uumm, nyonya Lee! Semua persiapan biar keluarga ku yang akan mengurusnya" lanjut kyuhyun yang kemudian pergi di susul anak buahnya.

"waahh, chagi! Dia benar-benar ingin cepat-cepat bersama mu.. Beruntung sekali eomma mu ini akan mempunyai menantu yang sangat tampan dan juga kaya seperti dia" ucap eomma sungmin sangat bahagia dan bersenandung riang, sedangkan sungmin hanya bisa mendengus lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun Home**

**.**

"gomawo appa! Gomawo eomma! Kalian benar-benar membuat ku sangat bahagia memiliki orang tua seperti kalian" kyuhyun memeluk erat kedua orang tuanya karna begitu bahagianya.

"ne kyuhyun-ah! Eomma juga senang kau akhirnya bisa jatuh cinta. Bukan kah kau sangat susah untuk dekat dengan seorang yeoja. Pasti yeoja ini sangat cantik dan juga manis sehingga anak eomma bisa tergila-gila padanya" ucap sang eomma sambil membayangkan wajah yeoja yang membuat kyuhyun anaknya jatuh cinta.

"ne! Appa tidak menyangka kau bisa secepat ini untuk menikah, apa kau sudah benar-benar yakin dengan keputusan mu kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya sang appa.

"hn. Aku yakin appa! Bukan kah kita sudah merundingkannya tadi. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia jauh dari ku. Jika dia sudah resmi menjadi istri ku, maka dia akan selalu berada di samping ku" jawab kyuhyun dengan mantap dan kemudian tersenyum.

"dasar!" ucap appa dan eomma kyuhyun bersamaan sambil membelai lembut kepala kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**Wedding Day**

**.**

Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah secerah hati seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum bahagia menantikan acara yang akan di mulai. Ini adalah hari dilaksanakannya pernikahan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Banyak para tamu undangan yang sudah berkumpul sambil berbincang-bincang. Pernikahannya di laksanakan secara adat korea, karena orang tua kyuhyun sangat mencintai budaya korea*reader bayangin aja pasangan pengantin yang mengenakan pakaian pengantin seperti di **dong yi** atau **princess hours*** jadi mereka ingin anak mereka satu-satunya menikah dengan adat nenek moyang mereka dahulu. Dan tempatnya yang di sewa pun adalah tempat monumen yang di desain seperti kerajaan korea dahulu, namun sedikit berbeda karena ada perubahan bentuk yang di campur dengan konsep modern zaman sekarang.

"hiks.. Putri kita sudah menikah yeobo! Rumah kita pasti akan sangat sepi tanpa minnie" ucap eomma sungmin terisak pada suaminya yang juga memandang sungmin dengan tatapan sendu.

"sudahlah! Tidak usah bersedih chagi.. minnie kan masih bisa berkunjung ke rumah kita" ucap sang appa menenangkan istrinya.

"putri kalian memang benar-benar cantik" tiba-tiba eomma kyuhyun datang menghampiri kedua orang tua sungmin dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"ah, ne besan cho!" ucap eomma sungmin.

"ha ha, jangan memanggil ku seperti itu.. Panggil saja chullie. Biar lebih akrab" ucap eomma kyuhyun ramah.

"ne, kau juga bisa memanggil ku teukie.. he he"

"suami mu dimana?" Tanya eomma sungmin kemudian.

"oh, dia sedang menyambut tamu. Teman-temannya di perusahaan" jawab eomma kyuhyun yang melihat ke arah suaminya.

"ah yeobo! Aku juga ingin menyapa tamu yang lain. Aku pergi dulu ne" ucap appa sungmin yang kemudian pergi.

Karena di tinggal berdua. Eomma kyuhyun dan eomma sungmin pun kembali mengobrol dan membicarakan banyak hal.

**.**

**.**

Seusai prosesi pernikahan beberapa menit yang lalu. Seorang yeoja tengah memasang wajah murungnya karena dari tadi ia tidak melihat orang yang ia nantikan.

"haahh" yeoja itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berkali-kali sambil menunduk dan menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"minnie!" panggil dua orang yang tengah berlari menghampiri yeoja yang di panggil minnie itu. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"kalian!" sungmin pun ikut berlari ke arah dua orang yang memanggilnya. Dan tanpa di ketahui sungmin, kyuhyun tengah memperhatikannya yang berlari menemui dua orang yang ternyata seorang yeoja dan seorang namja. _'siapa-mereka?' (batin kyuhyun)_

"kenapa kalian berdua baru datang? Huh!" ucap sungmin kesal sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi chubby-nya. Sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi saat ini ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan pakaian pengantinnya.

"ha ha, mianhae.. Kau tau dijalan macet sekali! Lagipula ini semua karna kau menikah dengan anak orang kaya yang pada akhirnya banyak mengundang tamu" ucap yeoja bergummy smile itu pada sungmin.

"tapi kan seharusnya kalian datang lebih awal" ucap sungmin yang masih kesal dan kembali menggembungkan pipinya.

"aigoo minnie-ya.. Kau begitu manis dan kyeopta" ucap sang namja yang langsung memeluk sungmin.

"ekheum! Siapa kau? Berani sekali memeluk istri ku! Minnie itu milik ku, dan hanya aku yang boleh memeluknya" tiba-tiba kyuhyun datang dan langsung melepaskan pelukan yang di lakukan secara sepihak oleh si namja tampan dan menatap sinis pada namja itu.

"wah hae, ternyata suami minnie sangat posesive dan protektif!" seru yeoja yang ada di samping namja yang memeluk sungmin tadi.

"ha ha, ne hyukie!" tawa namja yang di yakini bernama Donghae itu melihat tingkah suami sahabatnya yang dengan sigap melepaskan pelukannya terhadap sungmin.

"aish! Cho kyuhyun! Kau ini terlalu berlebihan.. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat ku" gerutu sungmin yang kesal terhadap sikap kyuhyun.

"aku hanya tidak suka ada namja lain yang memeluk mu! Kau milik ku" ucap kyuhyun yang tidak terima karena sungmin yang mengatainya terlalu berlebihan.

"ishh! Arraseo! Hyukie-ya, hae-ya.. Kalian nikmati saja hidangannya. Aku pergi dulu ne.." sungmin pun pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu, sedangkan kyuhyun mengekor di belakangnya. Mood nya menjadi berubah kembali yang awalnya senang melihat kedatangan kedua sahabatnya itu lenyap seketika dengan adanya kyuhyun. Donghae dan hyukie hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat pasangan baru itu.

**.**

**.**

Acara pernikahan antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin pun berlangsung meriah. Dan hingga akhirnya malam pun tiba. Di kediaman keluarga cho, sepasang pangantin baru tengah memperhatikan kamar yang akan mereka tempati.

"haahh.. Aku lelah sekali! Pakaian ini sangat berat" desah seorang yeoja manis yang kita ketahui bernama Lee Sungmin. Wait! Sekarang marganya bukan lagi Lee tapi menjadi Cho karena ia sudah menikah dengan keluarga bermarga Cho.

"mau ku bantu melepaskan pakaian mu minnie?" Tanya sang suami yang tak lain tak bukan adalah cho kyuhyun.

"andwae! Kau pasti berniat ingin macam-macam pada ku kan?" tolak sungmin cepat.

"aku bisa sendiri" lanjut sungmin tanpa menunggu jawaban sang evil prince.

Setelah beberapa menit sungmin melepaskan apa saja yang menempel di tubuhnya, maksudnya bukan menanggalkan semua pakaiannya. Tapi melepaskan pakaian dasarnya, dan sekarang sungmin masih menggunakan lapisan dalam hanbok yang berwarna putih polos*bagi reader yang pernah nonton princess hours, nah adakan waktu yang pangeran shin ma chae gyeong di satu'in dalam satu ruangan dan hanya di sedia'in satu tempat tidur kecil? Di situ chae gyeong nya melepas pakaian hanboknya yang berat itu dan hanya memakai lapisan dalam hanbok berwarna putih polos seperti yang sayya bilang tadi*. Tapi ada satu kendala yang membuat sungmin kesulitan, yaitu melepas apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"aishh! Kenapa ini susah sekali?" kesal sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan apa yang ada di kepalanya itu. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya memperhatikannya dan sesekali terkekeh.

"ya! Bisa kau membantu ku melepaskan ini?" Tanya sungmin yang entah pada siapa pertanyaannya itu di ajukan.

"kau bertanya pada ku minnie?" Tanya balik kyuhyun yang pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"tentu saja kau pabbo!" ucap sungmin garang pada kyuhyun.

"kasar sekali" kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin sambil menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya.

Setibanya kyuhyun di belakang sungmin, kyuhyun pun dengan segera mencoba melepaskan apa yang ada di kepala sungmin itu, dan sungmin pun hanya bisa merasakan, dan sesekali mendesis sakit karena rambutnya tertarik-tarik.

"minnie! Kau memakai shampoo apa? Kenapa wanginya seperti vanilla? _'belum-pernah-aku-mencium-wangi-seperti-ini'(batin kyuhyun)_" tanya kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan hidungnya pada rambut sungmin.

"benarkah? Aku tidak tau! Sudah lepas ya? Aku ingin tidur" sungmin hanya menanggapi kyuhyun ogah-ogahan dan berlalu menuju tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus sebal karena wangi yang sudah memabukkannya itu hilang. Setelah beberapa saat kyuhyun tak bergerak dari tempatnya, ia pun ingat bahwa ini adalah malam pertamanya. Lalu tidak lama kemudian senyum pun mengembang di bibirnya. Bukan! Bukan senyum biasa, tapi sebuah senyum yang mirip seringaian. Kyuhyun pun segera menyusul sungmin ke tempat tidur.

"minnie!" panggil kyuhyun tepat di samping telinga sungmin.

"hn.." jawab sungmin dengan mata yang sudah tertutup. Namun ia pun segera sadar karena merasa seseorang yang memanggilnya itu sangat dekat dengannya.

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" jerit sungmin yang shock menemukan kyuhyun di sampingnya dan berada satu tempat tidur dengannya.

"tentu saja ingin tidur bersama mu minnie.. Ini kan malam pertama kita.." jawab kyuhyun dengan sedikit menggoda.

"MWO? Ya! Apa maksud mu MALAM PERTAMA KITA?" sungmin berucap penuh emosi dan menekankan kata pada kalimat MALAM PERTAMA KITA.

"tentu saja melakukan 'itu' minnie.." ucap kyuhyun yang kali ini tersenyum mesum.

"dan minnie! Apa kau bisa untuk tidak berteriak seperti itu? Nanti eomma dan appa bisa terbangun karna mu. Dan juga lama-lama aku bisa tuli karna kau sering berteriak pada ku" lanjut kyuhyun yang mungkin itu merupakan sebuah protesan pada sungmin.

"ini semua karna mu kyu. Kau membuat ku kesal!" kesal sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya lurus ke depan, karena tadi ia menghadap kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"tadi kau menyebut ku apa minnie? Kyu? _'oh-tuhan-aku-tidak-salah-dengar-kan?'(batin kyuhyun)_" Tanya kyuhyun sembari mendekatkan dirinya ke sungmin.

"ya! Menjauh dari ku!" ucap sungmin yang langsung mendorong dan menendang-nendang kyuhyun untuk pergi ke tempat lain, misalnya ke sofa yang ada di kamar mereka.

"dan satu hal yang harus kau ketahui! Aku tidak akan mau melakukan apa yang kau bilang malam pertama itu, karena aku akan melakukan itu hanya dengan orang yang benar-benar aku cintai. Arra?" ucap sungmin yang kemudian berbaring dan menyelimutkan dirinya dengan selimut. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur menatapnya datar.

"arraseo. Aku akan menunggu mu sampai kau mencintai ku minnie. Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta pada ku! Aku yakin itu!" ucap kyuhyun tegas.

_'cih-yakin-sekali-bahwa-aku-akan-mencintainya!-jangan-harap-cho-kyuhyun'(batin sungmin)_

"tapi–i… Boleh kah aku tidur di samping mu? Tempat tidur ini lumayan besar dan di kamar ini hanya ada satu tempat tidur.. Apa kau tega membiarkan ku tidur di sofa dan kedinginan tanpa selimut? Lalu bagaimana jika besok aku sakit? Kau tega sekali sampai membuat anak kesayangan keluarga cho ini sakit. Eomma dan appa pasti akan sangat sedih dan mereka pasti akan kecewa pada mu karna kau tidak memperhatikan ku yang statusnya sudah menjadi suami mu" ucap kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan nada sok memelas**.**

_'cih!-alasan-apa-itu?-lagipula-siapa-suruh-dia-menajadikan-ku-istrinya?'(batin minnie kesal)_

"minnieeee…." Karna merasa tidak mendapat respon dari sang istri, kyuhyun mencoba memanggil sungmin dengan yang nada yang sok manis agar sungmin sedikit tergugah hatinya.

_'bukan-kah-ini-kamarnya-dan-tempat-tidur-ini-juga-adalah-miliknya-aish!-kenapa-tidak-di-sediakan-dua-kamar-saja?'(batin minnie lagi)_

"baiklah! Kau boleh tidur di tempat tidur bersama ku. Namun, guling ini merupakan pembatas

bahwa kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan ku dan sebagai antisipasi agar kau tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada ku" ucap sungmin yang kemudian bangun dan sambil menaruh guling di tengah-tengah tempat tidur.

"gomawo minnie.." kyuhyun pun dengan segera naik ke atas tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah sangat lelah karna acara pernikahannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua pun akhirnya tertidur dengan pulas.

**.**

**.**

**Remember me**

**I'm in danger**

**Pinocchio**

**Remember me**

**Eodiboja ilgeoboja nae mameul teoreoboja emeraldeu humchyeobwa geu nundongja seureuksureuk**

**Meoributeo balggeutggaji seukaenhae jingjingwingwing kalnalboda chagabge geu ggeobjil beotgyeonae**

**Nan jigeum danger**

Terdengar nyanyian dari sebuah handphone berwarna pink yang tergeletak di sebuah meja samping tempat tidur yang di atasnya tengah di tiduri oleh dua makhluk tuhan yang terlihat begitu damai dengan alam tidurnya.

Mendengar suara itu pun, membuat sungmin terbangun dan segera mengambil handphone tersebut, lalu mematikan alarmnya dan melihat jam yang tertera di handphonenya tersebut.

"MWO? Jam 6?" pekik sungmin setelah melihat jam yang tertera di layar handphonenya. Ia terkejut karna kenapa ia bisa tidak menyadari bahwa alarm handphonenya yang sudah ia setel jam 5.30 itu sudah lama berbunyi namun ia baru terbangun.

"nNgghhh~…." namja tampan yang kita ketahui bernama kyuhyun dan berada satu tempat tidur dengan sungmin hanya menggeliat mendengar pekikan sungmin dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

_'tunggu!-seperti-ada-sesuatu-yang menempel-di-pinggang-ku?-dan-kenapa-aku-merasa-ada-hembusan-nafas-di-leher-ku?'(batin sungmin)_ sungmin pun menengok ke sampingnya.

"hyaaaa! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada ku, cho kyuhyun?" teriak sungmin histeris dan langsung melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun padanya. Kemudian melihat keadaan tubuhnya apakah masih utuh atau tidak.

"hueft! Untunglah" sungmin menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung karna ia belum setengahnya sadar dari alam tidurnya.

"ada apa minnie?" Tanya kyuhyun kemudian.

"aniyo. Aku ingin mandi" jawab sungmin yang kemudian pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

"kenapa dia? Wajahnya memerah" Tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah nyawanya terkumpul semua, kyuhyun pun melihat keadaan sekeliling kamarnya. Ia pun menemukan guling yang merupakan pembatas antara dirinya dan sungmin tadi malam berada di lantai. _'eh!?-kenapa-guling-itu-ada-di-lantai?'(batin kyuhyun)_

Kemudian ia pun mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

**_—flashback—_**

"aarrgghh.. Guling ini sangat mengganggu! Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena merasa tidak leluasa bergerak" gerutu kyuhyun yang terbangun di tengah malam. Lalu ia pun membuang guling tersebut ke sembarang tempat. Kemudian ia melihat ke sampingnya dan memperhatikan wajah sang istri yang terlihat begitu cantik. Ide evil seorang cho kyuhyun pun muncul.

"minnie kan tertidur sangat pulas. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau aku hanya sekedar memeluknya" kyuhyun langsung memeluk sungmin.

"aahh.. Nyaman dan hangat" ucap kyuhyun bahagia sambil memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati kehangatan tubuh yang sedang ia peluk.

**_—flashback end—_**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

**.**

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, aku pun segera menyusul sungmin yang sudah keluar lebih dulu menuju ruang makan.

"pagi minnie.. pagi kyu.." sapa eomma pada sungmin dan pada ku.

"ne, pagi eomma! Pagi appa!" ucap ku dan sungmin bersamaan.

"bagaimana malam pertama kalian? Apakah tidur kalian nyenyak?" Tanya appa sambil tersenyum menggoda ke arah ku.

"ne appa tidur kami sangat nyenyak! _'tentu-saja-nyenyak-karna-minnie-berada-dalam-pelukan-ku-meskipun-sebelumnya-ada-guling-sialan-pengganggu!'(batin ku)_" jawab ku pada appa. Kemudian appa dan eomma saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"ayo cepatlah sarapan.. Kenapa kalian berdua masih berdiri disana? Nanti kalian berdua akan terlambat ke sekolah" ucap eomma pada ku dan sungmin yang melihat kami masih berdiri di depan meja makan.

"oh ne.." jawab ku bersamaan dengan sungmin. Kami pun sarapan dengan nikmat, selama sarapan eomma dan appa banyak bercanda pada sungmin. Sedangkan aku hanya melihat keakraban mereka. Tapi tidak apa-apa aku diabaikan dan lebih asik dengan sungmin, itu berarti eomma dan appa sangat menyukai nae yeobo, ke ke ke..

**.**

**.**

**END or TBC?**

**Tapi kalo END disini kayanya aneh yaahh .. hahahaha**

**.**

**.**

**Ini fic GS kedua ku ..**

**Ottok'e? Pasti super aneh .. Namanya juga "just my inspiration" yang ga mungkin ada dikehidupan nyata kita. Ehehehee ..**

**Silahkan di baca dan review .. Itu pun kalo berkenan ng'review ..**

**Makasih~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Are You Crazy?  
**

**.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

**.**

**.**

Presented by angelteuk_bubhie

Genre ::

Romance, Genderswitch

Rate :: T+

Pairing ::

always kyumin and all 슈퍼주니어 (Super Junior) member's yang kapan ajja bisa nongol kaya kuntilanak**#PLAKK, ralat** maksud sayya yang kapan ajja bisa nongol kalo emang lagi di butuhin demi kelancaran ni fanfic!

Warning :: gaje, aneh, EYD yang tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia, banyak typo(s) yang bertebaran, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**!

**Desclaimer :: fic ini murni milik nanachibubh (that's me).**

**.**

**.**

**.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

Suasana pagi yang sangat ramai dimana siswa-siswi Parang High School sedang asik melakukan aktifitasnya di pagi hari. Ada yang berlarian, berjalan santai, duduk membaca buku, serta bercanda dan mengobrol dengan teman-teman di depan kelas. Namun tidak dengan seorang yeoja dan seorang namja yang berjalan beriringan menuju kelasnya, yeoja tersebut tengah memasang wajah kesalnya karna namja itu menempel di sampingnya seakan-akan tidak mau yeoja nya jauh darinya.

"minnie! Bisa kah berjalan tidak terlalu cepat?" ucap namja tersebut pada yeoja yang ia panggil minnie. Yap, yeoja itu adalah cho sungmin, ia merasa kesal karna namja yang sedang menempel-nempel padanya itu adalah cho kyuhyun. Ia pikir setelah sampai di sekolah kyuhyun akan pergi jauh darinya, dan ia akan tenang tanpa ada gangguan dari si evil yang egois dan keras kepala itu. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, di sekolah kyuhyun malah semakin menempel dan mendekatinya.

"aarrgghh! Jauh-jauh dari ku.." geram sungmin yang jengkel pada kyuhyun.

Selama perjalanan menuju kelas sungmin hanya bisa menggerutu dan menyesali hidupnya(?), sedangkan pangeran evil kita itu hanya bersenandung riang layaknya anak kecil yang dapat hadiah baru karna kyuhyun sudah meminta pada pihak sekolah untuk sekelas dengan sungmin, katanya agar lebih mudah mengawasi sungmin dan selalu berada di dekatnya.

**.**

**.**

"minnie!" panggil seorang yeoja manis sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah sungmin yang tiba di ambang pintu kelas dan tentu saja di belakang sungmin ada kyuhyun.

"hyukie-ya.." balas sungmin seraya menghampiri sang sahabat –hyukie–. Wajah sungmin yang awalnya sangat kusut seperti pakaian kucel yang tidak di cuci selama bertahun-tahun jadi cerah seketika setelah melihat sahabatnya itu. Sungmin pun segera memeluk hyukie erat layaknya 2 makhluk tuhan yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kemudian sungmin melihat donghae yang kebetulan juga sedang duduk di kursi samping hyukie yang merupakan tempat duduknya. Setelah memeluk hyukie, sungmin lalu memeluk donghae. Kyuhyun yang awalnya santai saja melihat adegan berpelukannya sungmin dengan hyukie langsung menatap sangar ke arah donghae ketika sungmin memeluknya.

"ya! Bukan kah aku sudah pernah katakan pada mu? Minnie itu milik ku, dan hanya aku namja yang boleh memeluknya" ucap kyuhyun seraya melepaskan pelukan sungmin pada donghae secara kasar.

"aish! Kau ini! Bukan dia yang memeluk ku, tapi aku yang memeluknya. Kenapa kau marah padanya?"

"tapi minnie..." ucapan kyuhyun terpotong karna bel masuk berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran akan di mulai.

Pelajaran pertama di mulai dengan Park Songsaengnim yang mengajar matematika. Seusai mata pelajaran matematika, kemudian di lanjutkan dengan mata pelajaran Kim Songsaengnim yaitu fisika. Namun beberapa menit menunggu, Kim Songsaengnim tidak juga datang. Karna merasa jam kosong, seorang namja yang tengah duduk di belakang mengeluarkan PSP dari kantung celananya dan kemudian memainkannya.

"hae-ya, hyukie-ya.. Kajja kita ke kantin! Di kelas tidak ada kerjaan, lebih baik kita makan di kantin.." ajak sungmin pada kedua sahabatnya.

"bagaimana hae?" Tanya hyukie pada donghae yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"aku sudah kenyang, tadi pagi makan ku banyak sekali" jawab donghae.

"ya~.. Jadi kalian tidak mau, eoh?" Tanya sungmin manja dengan wajah yang dibuat seolah-olah kecewa.

"Cha! Kita ke kantin!" ucap seorang namja yang langsung saja menarik sungmin pergi keluar kelas.

"hei! Bukan kah tadi kau sedang asik bermain PSP?" tanya sungmin.

"eh!? Jadi kau memperhatikan ku minnie? Waahh.." tanya namja itu bahagia karna merasa sungmin sudah mulai memperhatikannya.

PLAKK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala sang namja evil yang tadinya tersenyum aneh kemudian meringis kesakitan.

"minnie-ya! Kenapa kau memukul kepala ku?" tanyanya heran.

"kau namja yang sangat berlebihan cho kyuhyun…. Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan mu! Hanya saja tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat ke tempat duduk belakang dan tidak sengaja melihat mu bermain PSP" jawab sungmin menerangkan pada namja yang di sebut cho kyuhyun itu.

"tapi menurut ku itu tetaplah bentuk perhatian mu pada ku" ucap kyuhyun yang tetap keras pada pendapatnya bahwa sungmin memperhatikannya _' hanya-saja-mungkin-minnie-malu-mengakuinya'(batin kyuhyun)_.

"ah sudahlah! Aku ke kantin sendiri saja. Kau kembalilah ke kelas, aku tidak suka bersama dengan mu" sungmin langsung melenggang pergi. Namun kyuhyun tetap mengikutinya di belakang. Karna merasa ada yang mengikutinya, sungmin pun memberhentikan langkahnya dan kemudian berbalik ke belakang.

"ya! Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukan kah tadi aku sudah menyuruh mu untuk kembali ke kelas?" kaget sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun berada dibelakangnya.

"aku tidak mungkin kembali ke kelas dan membiarkan mu sendirian. Aku kan suami mu minnie, jadi aku harus selalu berada di samping mu dan yang paling utama adalah membuat mu jatuh cinta pada ku.." ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sangat dingin dan menatap sungmin dalam. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya diam, kemudian mendengus lalu berbalik kembali seraya berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya yaitu kantin. Dan kyuhyun kembali mengikutinya di belakang sambil menyunggingkan senyum di sudut bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sebulan lebih seorang cho kyuhyun bersekolah di Parang High School, dan selama itu pula kyuhyun selalu mengikuti kemanapun sungmin pergi. Walaupun sudah selama itu, sungmin tetap saja selalu marah, kesal, dan jengkel setiap kyuhyun mengikutinya dan mengganggu aktifitasnya. Semenjak munculnya kyuhyun dalam hidupnya, itu membuat sungmin sangat tidak nyaman. Hingga suatu hari..

"ekheum semuanya! Mohon perhatiannya" tegur wali kelas pada murid kelas XII-A.

"kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Jepang" lanjut wali kelas lagi.

Semua murid kelas XII-A berbisik-bisik apakah murid itu yeoja atau namja? Kalau yeoja cantik tidak? Kalau namja tampan tidak? Yah, itulah kiranya yang sedang mereka ributkan.

"masuklah, dan perkenalkan diri mu" suruh wali kelas pada seseorang yang berada di depan pintu kelas.

Setelah masuk, semuanya terpana. Ternyata murid pindahan itu adalah seorang namja dan ia sangat tampan. Tapi tidak untuk seorang yeoja yang menatap kaget pada namja tampan tersebut.

"annyeong haseyo.. Jjoneun choi siwon imnida. Kalian bisa memanggil ku siwon, mohon bantuannya" ucap namja itu memperkenalkan diri. Penghuni kelas tersebut kembali berbisik-berbisik, berseru, dan membuat keadaan kelas menjadi semakin ribut.

"tenang! Tenang! Kalian jangan berisik.. Uumm siwon-ssi! Kau bisa duduk disana, di samping lee donghae" ujar wali kelas menenangkan para yeoja yang histeris dan memberitahukan pada siwon tempat duduk yang akan ia duduki.

"oh ne.." jawab siwon yang kemudian pergi ke tempat duduk yang di tunjuk oleh wali kelas tadi. Sebelum sampai di tempat duduknya siwon tersenyum pada seorang yeoja yang melihatnya malu-malu. Dan salah seorang namja tengah memperhatikan aksi senyum-senyum itu dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"siwon-ah, senang melihat mu disini. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan pindah kesini lagi. Apa sekolah mu di Jepang tidak nyaman?" sapa serta tanya donghae yang merupakan teman sebangku siwon sekarang.

"ne hae, di Jepang aku merasa tidak nyaman. Dan aku kembali kesini karna baru menyadari sesuatu dan aku merindukannya" jawab siwon sambil tersenyum menatap punggung seseorang.

"oh, ne? eh he hee.." tawa garing donghae karna tau maksud dari pembicaraan siwon tadi.

**.**

**.**

"hyukie-ya.. Ottok'e..?" tanya sungmin yang sekarang sangat kebingungan.

"aku juga tidak tau minnie-ya.. Apa perasaan mu masih tetap ada untuknya?" tanya hyukie sambil berbisik dan memelankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar murid lain yang sedang ada di kelas, padahal sekarang sedang jam istirahat namun masih ada beberapa murid yang belum keluar.

"entahlah hyuk.." ucapan sungmin terpotong karna tiba-tiba seorang namja berada di depannya dan namja tersebut membuatnya jadi kaku.

"minnie-ah! Kau mau ke kantin bersama ku?" tanya namja tersebut.

"aa.. ak–kuu.." sungmin menjadi terbata-bata karna terlalu gugup.

"siapa kau? Berani mengajaknya ke kantin bersama?" tanya namja yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping sungmin dan menatap sinis pada namja yang ada di depan sungmin. Namja itu –kyuhyun–

"bukan kah aku tadi sudah memperkenalkan diri ku" ucap namja tersebut menyeringai.

"bagaimana kau bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan minnie? Kau kan murid baru choi siwon" tanya kyuhyun pada namja yang ternyata adalah choi siwon. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya tetap memasang seringainya.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya pada mu.. Siapa kau? Kenapa kau terlihat marah ketika aku ingin mengajak minnie ke kantin?" tanya siwon pada kyuhyun. Tatapan matanya yang diarahkan pada kyuhyun seolah menantang kyuhyun.

"aku cho kyuhyun! Minnie nampyeon" tegas kyuhyun yang kemudian mengeluarkan evilsmirk andalannya yang reader yakini, seringai itu terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari pada seringai milik choi siwon.

"mwo?" kaget siwon dan langsung menatap sungmin seakan meminta penjelasan.

"ah! Semuanya aku pergi dulu ne" ucap sungmin yang segera menyeret kyuhyun pergi. Sungmin bingung harus berbicara apa pada siwon, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membawa kyuhyun saja pergi menjauh dari siwon.

**.**

**.**

"cho kyuhyun!" panggil sungmin pada kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di depannya, karna mereka berdua sekarang sudah berada di kantin.

"apa kau bisa untuk tidak ikut campur urusan ku?" tanya sungmin menatap lekat manik mata obsidian milik kyuhyun.

"ani! Kau adalah istri ku. Jadi semua hal tentang mu adalah urusan ku dan aku tidak akan tinggal diam" jawab kyuhyun santai.

"kau! Aku bingung pada mu? Kau itu mempunyai kepribadian ganda, eoh? Kadang angkuh, dingin, dan juga suka seenaknya! Lalu terkadang kau juga manja, kekanak-kanakan seperti anak yang tanpa dosa dan tidak tau apa-apa" ucap sungmin yang mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya atas semua sikap kyuhyun selama ia dekat dengannya. Sungmin mendesah frustasi.

"aku ingin pergi ke toilet. Jangan ikuti aku! Hanya ke toilet, apa kau juga perlu mengikuti ku?" lanjut sungmin yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika sedang berjalan menuju toilet, di sebuah belokan koridor tiba-tiba sungmin menabrak seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dan juga tampan.

"ah mianhae" ucap sungmin cepat sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"minnie" panggil namja itu.

"si.. si.. siwon-ah!" ucap sungmin terbata. Seusai mengucapkan nama tersebut, tubuh sungmin di dorong ke dinding oleh namja yang ia panggil siwon itu. Siwon mengunci pergerakan sungmin dengan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala sungmin, kemudian menatapnya dalam di kedua bola mata kelinci milik sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sungmin "aku tau minnie, kau masih mencintai ku. Perasaan mu pada ku 2 tahun yang lalu masih ada untuk ku bukan? Aku memang terlalu bodoh. Dulu aku malah menyia-nyiakan perasaan mu dan tidak mau menerima pernyataan cinta mu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah sadar, setelah tidak ada kau di dekat ku aku merasa kehilangan sosok seorang minnie yang selalu tersenyum manis pada ku" sungmin hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan siwon.

"aku tidak peduli kau sudah mempunyai suami. Yang terpenting hati mu masih tetap untuk ku" lanjut siwon lagi.

"tappi–i…."

~CHU~

Belum sempat sungmin berucap, siwon sudah menempel kan bibirnya pada bibir mungil sungmin dan mengecupnya lembut. Sungmin hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia sedang mencoba memproses dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun tidak berlangsung lama, sebuah tangan langsung menarik siwon.

BUAGH!

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di pipi putih siwon dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ISTRI KU HAH?" tanya namja yang memukul siwon tadi dengan penuh emosi.

Kemudian ia melihat ke arah sungmin yang sekarang sedang menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya dan terlihat terkejut, ia menatap sungmin dengan mata yang sayu tidak seperti tadi yang penuh emosi "dan kau minnie.. Kenapa kau mau saja menerima ciuman darinya? Aku pikir.. kau sudah bisa mencintai ku" ucap namja tersebut lirih.

"k.. ky.. kyu.. aa.. ak.. a–aku"

Sungmin benar-benar bingung sekarang. Matanya kini memerah. Namja yang memukul siwon ternyata adalah kyuhyun. Ia ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Namun ia sendiri masih bingung akan perasaannya sekarang, 'apakah benar ia masih mencintai siwon? Atau malah mungkin sudah mencintai kyuhyun?' Kira-kira itulah yang sedang sungmin pikirkan.

Merasa sungmin hanya diam, kyuhyun lalu menatap siwon dengan tatapan datar "apa dia cinta masa lalu mu minnie?" tanyanya.

"pantas saja aku merasa sedikit aneh sejak kedatangan siwon. Ternyata ada baiknya juga aku selalu mengikuti mu. Dengan begitu aku tau semuanya sekarang" ucap kyuhyun tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sungmin atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"aku akan pulang sekarang, aku merasa tidak enak badan. Kau bisa pulang dengan Shin Ahjusshi, nanti aku akan menyuruhnya untuk menjemput mu" kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang sudah meneteskan air matanya dan siwon yang masih tersungkur di lantai memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah akibat pukulan kyuhyun padanya tadi.

**.**

**.**

Setibanya kyuhyun di rumah, ia segera menuju kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa pakaian dari lemari dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper berukuran sedang "kyu! Mau kemana? Kenapa membawa koper?" tanya chullie eomma kyuhyun. Ia heran melihat kyuhyun yang turun dari tangga sambil membawa koper.

"aku ingin berlibur ke rumah wookie halmoni, eomma" jawab kyuhyun.

"loh? Bukan kah kau masih sekolah? Belum saatnya liburan? Lalu kenapa kau pulang cepat? Minnie?" tanya chullie beruntun.

"sekolah memang belum libur, aku pulang cepat karna hati ku sedang tidak enak eomma. Aku ingin ke rumah wookie halmoni hanya ingin menenangkan hati ku eomma. Aku sudah meminta ijin pada appa dan aku mohon eomma juga mengerti"

"uumm, dan minnie masih ada di sekolahnya" lanjut kyuhyun. Chullie nampak berpikir dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan putranya itu. Ia mengenal baik putranya jadi ia tau kalau kyuhyun sekarang pasti sedang ada masalah dengan sungmin.

"arraseo.. Pergilah kyu.. Eomma mengerti. Tapi jangan lama-lama ne, nanti kalau eomma merindukan mu bagaimana?" ucap chullie yang langsung mengelus kepala kyuhyun.

"ne eomma.. Jika nanti minnie bertanya tentang ku, bilang saja aku ke rumah halmoni untuk beberapa hari" ucap kyuhyun memberikan pesan pada chullie.

"ne chagi"

Kemudian kyuhyun berjalan keluar rumah di iringi chullie di belakangnya. Sesampainya kyuhyun di luar, ia langsung mengecup pipi sang eomma. Lalu ia pun menaiki mobilnya.

"aku pergi dulu eomma"

"hati-hati.." teriak chullie sambil melambaikan tangan pada kyuhyun yang sudah menjalankan mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

"hyukie.. Hiks.. Hiks" panggil sungmin pada sahabatnya itu sambil terisak pilu.

"ne minnie.. Kau jangan menangis lagi ne.. Aku dan hae sudah rela membolos untuk menemani mu, jadi jangan menangis lagi.." ucap hyukie yang berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Kini mereka tengah berada di rumah hyukie, karna tadi di kelas ia melihat sungmin yang menangis sesenggukan dan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Jadi ia pun berniat untuk membawa sungmin ke rumahnya bersama donghae agar sungmin mau bercerita padanya dan donghae.

"iya minnie.. Jangan menangis lagi.. Kalau nanti air mata mu itu habis bagaimana?" tanya donghae yang berusaha bercanda untuk menghentikan tangis sungmin.

"aish! Hae jangan bercanda.." kesal hyukie yang langsung memukul pelan bahu donghae.

"arraseo, arraseo.. Tapi aku ingin tau minnie! Sebenarnya perasaan mu sekarang bagaimana? Apakah kau masih mencintai siwon yang dulu sudah menolak mu dan tidak menghiraukan perasaan mu? Atau kau sudah bisa mencintai kyuhyun yang sudah sangat jelas mencintai mu dan sudah berusaha membuat mu agar jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya donghae yang kini menatap serius sungmin. Dan dengan seketika tangis sungmin berhenti.

"aku juga tidak tau hae.. Aku bingung!? Pertama melihat siwon yang kembali ke sekolah kita, aku tiba-tiba kembali merasakan desir perasaan yang bisa di bilang rasa suka seperti dulu. Aku kembali gugup dan merasa malu melihatnya. Namun, melihat kyuhyun seperti tadi membuat hati ku sakit hae.." jawab sungmin lirih.

"sebaiknya kau jangan mengambil keputusan dulu kalau kau masih mencintai siwon dan tiba-tiba berniat untuk berpacaran dengannya. Sepertinya kau butuh waktu untuk menyadari yang sebenarnya minnie" ucap donghae yang disertai anggukan hyukie.

"ku rasa juga begitu hae.. Gomawo kalian berdua sudah mau menemani ku.. Kalau begitu aku ingin pulang dulu. Sekarang sudah sangat sore" pamit sungmin yang hendak pulang.

"ne. Sebaiknya kau pulang bersama hae, minnie. Aku khawatir kalau kau pulang sendiri" ucap hyukie yang menyarankan sungmin untuk pulang bersama donghae.

"gwenchana, aku pulang sendiri saja. Rumah ku dan rumah hae beda arah, aku tidak mau merepotkannya" tolak sungmin lembut sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aku pulang.."

"oh minnie.. Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa pulangnya sore sekali?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda dan sangat cantik.

"aku pergi ke rumah nae chingu dulu eomma" jawab sungmin lesu.

"uumm.. Apa kyuhyun sudah lama pulang eomma?" tanya sungmin kemudian.

"oh, tadi kyuhyun memang pulang cepat. Tapi kemudian dia pergi.. Katanya dia ingin ke rumah neneknya untuk beberapa hari" jawab eomma kyuhyun yang tidak lain adalah chullie. Kemudian chullie melihat raut wajah sungmin yang terlihat cemas dan menunjukkan wajah yang merasa bersalah.

"kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya.. Neneknya sangat menyayanginya jadi ia pasti akan baik-baik saja" lanjut chullie.

"ne eomma! Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu" ucap sungmin yang kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya dan juga kyuhyun.

"dasar! Pertengkaran pasangan muda" ucap chullie terkekeh melihat kepergian sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Sudah 2 hari kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah, dan itu juga berarti sudah 2 hari kyuhyun tidak mengikuti sungmin layaknya seorang pengawal yang selalu mengawal setiap saat sang putri pergi.

Sungmin merasakan sepi tidak adanya lagi si evil pengganggu itu. Selama ini kyuhyun selalu berada di dekatnya, dan sungmin sering kali berharap agar kyuhyun bosan lalu berhenti mengikuti dan mengganggunya. Seharusnya sekarang ia merasa senang karna akhirnya terbebas dari evil yang mempunyai kepribadian ganda itu.

"haahHh~.." sungmin hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali.

"minnie! Apa kau tidak ingin ke kantin?" tanya hyukie. Ia jadi ikut sedih melihat sahabatnya itu tidak ada semangat dan hanya murung selama 2 hari ini. Padahal biasanya sungmin paling suka jika di ajak ke kantin.

"apa kau merasa kehilangan kyuhyun? Apa kau merindukannya?" tanya hyukie lagi. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia karna sungmin langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"jinchayo?"

"eh!? Waeyo? Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut seperti itu?" tanya sungmin yang heran atas ekspresi hyukie.

"tadi aku bertanya 'apa kau merasa kehilangan kyuhyun? Apa kau merindukannya?' Lalu kau menjawab dengan anggukan, itu berarti iya kan?" ucap hyukie antusias.

"he eum" jawab sungmin polos sambil menatap hyukie.

"itu tandanya kau sudah mencintai kyuhyun minnie.." ucap hyukie gemas sambil mencubit pipi sungmin.

"mwo? Jincha? Tapi–i.. tapi.." sungmin menggantung kata-katanya, karna sekarang di kepalanya tengah bergulir kembali ingatannya ketika bersama kyuhyun. Meskipun sebelum-sebelumnya kyuhyun selalu bertingkah yang membuatnya kesal, namun itu semua membuatnya tidak merasa sepi. Terkadang ia juga merasa senang dengan perlakuan lembut kyuhyun padanya. Ia merasa sudah terbiasa dengan adanya kyuhyun di dekatnya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, akhirnya sungmin menyadari semuanya. Tidak lama kemudian senyum pun merekah di bibir pink mungil miliknya "hyukie-ya! Gomawo!" sungmin langsung memeluk erat hyukie, sedangkan hyukie hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

"ahhahaa.. Sudah ya! Tolong ijinkan aku.. Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat" lanjut sungmin yang kemudian hendak bergegas pergi. Namun di ambang pintu kelas ada seorang namja tinggi yang tengah menghadangnya.

"minnie. Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya namja tersebut yang melihat sungmin menggendong tasnya.

"ah siwon-ah.. Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat" jawab sungmin pada namja itu -siwon-

"tunggu! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku yang waktu itu" cegah siwon sambil memegang lengan sungmin.

"siwon-ah.. Mianhae.."

"sekarang aku sudah menyadarinya.. Kalau ternyata aku sudah tidak lagi mencintai mu. Cinta untuk mu itu adalah cinta ku yang dulu, sekarang hanya ada rasa suka dan kagum ku pada mu. Memang pada awalnya waktu melihat mu kembali ke sekolah ini aku merasa gugup dan malu. Tapi aku sadar ternyata rasa gugup dan malu ku itu bukan lah karna cinta, melainkan karna aku gugup apabila harus berhadapan dengan mu lagi dan aku malu karna dulu kau pernah menolak pernyataan cinta ku" ucap sungmin.

"dan sekarang.. Cinta ku sudah jatuh dan di ambil oleh seorang namja evil menyebalkan" lanjut sungmin sambil terkekeh dengan pipi yang merona merah.

"arraseo.. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah menyadarinya sejak kejadian itu, kau sudah tidak mencintai ku lagi. Aku melihat mu yang begitu sedih dan takut ketika dia marah. Aku bertanya lagi hanya untuk memastikan apakah kau masih tidak menyadarinya bahwa kau sudah mencintai bocah yang memukul ku itu?" ujar siwon sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut sungmin.

"aishh! Siwon-ah, rambut ku jadi berantakan" sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya karna kesal atas perlakuan siwon padanya.

"gomawo siwon-ah.. Dan aku mewakili kyuhyun untuk minta maaf atas perlakuannya pada mu waktu itu" ucap sungmin kemudian.

"ne minnie.. Gwenchana. Kau jadi pergi?"

"eum! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne" jawab sungmin yang kemudian pergi tanpa mengetahui siwon yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

**.**

**.**

"eomma! Bisa eomma beritahu aku dimana alamat rumah halmoni?" tanya sungmin pada chullie setibanya ia d rumah.

"ne. Waeyo minnie-ah?" tanya balik chullie.

"aku ingin menyusul kyuhyun eomma" jawab sungmin.

"sekarang?"

"ne.. Wae?" tanya sungmin bingung.

"sekarang sedang hujan minnie.. Bagaimana kalau nanti saja? Setelah hujan reda.." ucap chullie yang melihat keadaan di luar sedang hujan deras.

"ani eomma. Aku ingin sekarang.. Jebal eommanim.. Aku akan berhati-hati.." mohon sungmin pada chullie. Ia tetap bersikeras untuk pergi.

"hHhh~.. Baiklah.. Ini alamat rumah neneknya kyuhyun" ucap chullie yang luluh karna melihat tatapan memelas yang sungmin berikan. Kemudian chullie menuliskan alamat nenek kyuhyun pada sebuah kertas yang berada di sebuah meja.

"gomawo eomma" sungmin segera memeluk chullie erat.

**.**

**.**

** Other Place (Granma Home)**

**.**

"kyuhyun-ah.. Kyuhyun-ah.." panggil seorang nenek yang masih terlihat kuat, awet muda, dan hanya ada sedikit keriput yang ada di wajahnya.

"haahh.. Dimana bocah itu?" tanyanya bermonolog sendiri.

Setelah mengelilingi seluruh isi rumahnya dan tidak menemukan kyuhyun sama sekali. Kemudian si nenek tidak sengaja melihat ke arah luar jendela besar yang terpasang dengan kaca terang dan melihat cucunya itu sedang duduk di bawah derasnya hujan. Lalu sang nenek pun mengambil payung besar dan pergi keluar untuk menemui kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun-ah.. Kenapa kau duduk di luar saat hujan deras begini?" tanya sang nenek setibanya di belakang kyuhyun sambil memayungi dirinya dan kyuhyun dengan payung besar yang ia bawa. Sang nenek melihat punggung sang cucu yang bergetar, ia yakin saat ini kyuhyun bukan sedang kedinginan melainkan sedang menangis terisak.

Tidak berlangsung lama, kyuhyun pun pingsan.

**.**

**.**

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Seorang yeoja tengah mengetok-ngetok pintu rumah mewah namun bernuansa sederhana, karna tidak ada bel ia pun mencoba mengetoknya beberapa kali.

"yoboseyo.."

"eh! Minnie-ya.. Ya ampun baju mu basah sekali! Ayo cepat masuk dan ganti pakaian mu" ucap sang pemilik rumah setelah membukakan pintu.

"aniyo. Halmoni.. Bisa kau beritahu aku kyuhyun dimana? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya" tanya sungmin pada wanita yang ternyata adalah neneknya kyuhyun -wookie-

"ganti pakaian mu dulu minnie-ya.." ucap wookie.

"aniyo halmoni.. Aku ingin bertemu kyuhyun lebih dulu.. Tolonglah ijin kan aku nenek.. Baju ku ini hanya basah sedikit" bujuk sungmin pada wookie.

"arraseo.. Kyuhyun-ah sekarang istirahat di kamar atas.. Tadi dia pingsan" ucap wookie.

"mwo? P–pingsan? W–waeyo?" tanya sungmin yang terkejut mendengar bahwa kyuhyun pingsan.

"tenanglah.. Tadi dia bermain hujan.. Karna terlalu asik dan tidak ingat lagi kalau dia sudah terlalu lama di bawah hujan dan kedinginan, akhirnya dia pingsan.." jawab wookie berbohong dan berpura-pura tidak tau dengan masalah yang terjadi antara sungmin dan kyuhyun. Karna kyuhyun sudah bercerita semuanya pada wookie tentang masalahnya.

"halmoni! Aku ke kamar kyuhyun dulu ne.." ucap sungmin yang kemudian menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar yang sedang di tiduri kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

"KYUU.. hyuunn" panggil sungmin keras sambil membuka knop pintu kamar namun kemudian suaranya memelan karna melihat kyuhyun yang masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Ia kira kyuhyun sudah sadar, namun ternyata dugaannya salah.

Sungmin segera menghampiri kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur di samping kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap kyuhyun lama, memperhatikan wajah sang evil yang baru ia sadari ternyata sangat tampan itu, namun sangat menyebalkan. Pada awalnya sungmin sudah bertekad bahwa ia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada kyuhyun, namun ternyata ia kalah! Benar apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun, bahwa ia pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya.

Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi kyuhyun "cho kyuhyun.. Saranghae"

"mianhae.. Sudah membuat mu seperti ini. Aku memang bodoh baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta pada mu" lanjut sungmin yang menatap sendu pada kyuhyun yang masih terlelap.

"jeongmal saranghae" ucap sungmin lagi dan kemudian mengecup bibir kyuhyun sekilas.

"kenapa hanya sebentar?" kyuhyun berucap dengan mata yang masih menutup.

"k–kyu.. Kau sudah sadar?" tanya balik sungmin. Sekarang wajah sungmin merah merona layaknya kepiting rebus. Ia malu. Ternyata kyuhyun sudah sadar dan tau bahwa ia sudah menciumnya.

"babo! Tentu saja aku sudah sadar. Mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa. Ide untuk berpura-pura tetap pingsan pun tiba-tiba muncul di kepala ku yang jenius ini" jawab kyuhyun sambil seraya membangunkan dirinya untuk duduk.

"aish" sungmin berniat untuk menjitak kepala kyuhyun. Namun sebelum tangan sungmin sampai di kepala kyuhyun, tangannya sudah di genggam erat oleh sang evil prince. Kemudian kyuhyun menatap lekat pada kedua manik mata kelinci sungmin. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah payah karna saat ini ia gugup sekali di tatap seintens itu.

"minnie!" panggil kyuhyun.

"ne"

"apa benar yang kau ucapkan tadi?" tanya kyuhyun serius.

"eoh?"

"kau mengatakan saranghae.."

"ne kyu" ucap sungmin sambil tersipu malu, wajahnya benar-benar sangat merah sekarang.

"bisa kau ucapkan sekali lagi?" pinta kyuhyun.

"uumm.. Aku malu kyu.. Kau jangan melihat ku seperti itu" jawab sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya karna sudah sangat malu.

"wae? Aah.. Aku mengerti! SA-RANG-HAE-CHO-SUNG-MIN" tanya kyuhyun yang kemudian menyatakan cintanya pada sungmin untuk memancing sungmin kembali menatapnya. Dan usahanya ternyata berhasil, sungmin pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap kyuhyun dengan ceria.

"nado kyu.. Nado sa–––– emmpphh…." ucapan sungmin terpotong karna saat ini mulutnya tengah di kunci oleh bibir kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menciumnya sangat lembut penuh cinta. Sungmin tidak membalasnya, karna ia masih berusaha beradaptasi dengan apa yang di lakukan kyuhyun sekarang.

Setelah ciuman selama kurang lebih 1 menit itu, akhirnya kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun pun kemudian menyeringai. Ia menatap sungmin yang sedang menghirup oksigen dengan mulutnya yang sedikti terbuka, sepertinya ciuman yang menurutnya singkat itu sudah membuat BunnyMinnya kehilangan sedikit oksigen. Sekarang kyuhyun menatap sungmin layaknya seperti seekor srigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"minnie.. Apa kau masih ingat dengan kata-kata mu waktu malam pertama kita menjadi sepasang suami-istri?" tanya kyuhyun yang masih setia memasang seringainya.

"apa kyu? Aku tidak ingat"

"jincha?" tanya kyuhyun memastikan. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan innocent dan tampangnya yang begitu imut.

"baiklah.. Aku akan mengingatkan mu chagi.. Kau bilang 'AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU MELAKUKAN APA YANG KAU BILANG MALAM PERTAMA ITU, KARNA AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN ITU HANYA DENGAN ORANG YANG BENAR-BENAR AKU CINTAI'.." ucap kyuhyun masih dengan seringainya.

"….."

Tidak ada respon dari sungmin. Ia sedang berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sungmin.

"kau tidak mengerti maksud ku minnie?" tanya kyuhyun tepat di telinga sungmin dan menjilat sedikit daun telinga sungmin. Mencoba menggoda sungmin. Sungmin tersentak. Rasanya ada aliran listrik yang sedang mengalir ditubuhnya.

"apa kau benar-benar mencintai ku minnie..?" kyuhyun mendesah di telinga sungmin dan menggigitnya pelan.

"n–ne kyu.." ucap sungmin bergetar. Ia merasa merinding karna gigitan lembut kyuhyun di telinganya.

"jadi–i…." kyuhyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya agar sungmin mengerti apa maksudnya.

"GYAAAA!"

Kyuhyun merebahkan sungmin di sampingnya dan langsung mengunci sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"k–kyu..! A..ap..apa k–kau i..ingin…." ucap sungmin gugup dan menggantung kalimatnya.

"ne.. Anggap saja malam ini pengganti malam pertama kita" potong kyuhyun yang lalu menciumi leher sungmin. Ia merasa benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh sungmin.

"ta..tapi kyu! Kau kan masih sakit"

"sakit? Aku sangat sehat minnie. Tadi aku hanya pingsan" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

"ta..ta..hhmmpphh" perkataan sungmin kembali terpotong karna sekarang bibirnya tengah di cium lagi oleh sang evil prince. Kyuhyun merasa bibir sungmin sudah membuatnya ketagihan.

Kyuhyun menekan bibir mungil sungmin agar sungmin bisa merespon ciuman yang ia berikan. Sungmin pun mulai terbawa sensasi yang kyuhyun berikan padanya. Ia pun akhirnya membalas ciuman kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa ciumannya sudah di balas tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia langsung menggigit bibir bawah sungmin untuk membukakannya ruang agar bisa masuk. Dan usaha kyuhyun tidak sia-sia, sungmin membukakan mulutnya dan mengijinkan lidah kyuhyun untuk memasuki goa hangat miliknya dan mengabsen setiap isi di dalamnya. Mereka kini tengah saling mengecup dan menghisap bibir satu sama lain.

Lama ciuman itu berlangsung, kyuhyun lalu mengangkat bibirnya dari bibir mungil sungmin karna kebutuhan akan oksigen. Ia pun tersenyum melihat bibir sungmin yang awalnya berwarna pink namun sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat, serta wajahnya yang sangat merah karna mungkin menahan nafas terlalu lama. Sudah merasa cukup mengambil oksigen, kyuhyun kembali mencium sungmin. Tangannya pun mulai ikut beraksi membuka satu-satu persatu kancing baju sekolah yang sungmin kenakan. Setelah semua kancing terbuka, kyuhyun segera menyingkapnya dan kemudian membelai kedua buah dada sungmin yang masih terbungkus bra. Ciumannya lalu turun ke leher jenjang sungmin.

"jeongmal saranghae minnie.." ucap kyuhyun di sela ciumannya dan mulai meremas kedua buah dada sungmin yang memang terbilang besar.

"na..nado kyuuhh" desah sungmin.

Mereka pun akhirnya melakukan aktifitas pasangan suami-istri pada umumnya untuk pertama kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana? Memuaskan tidak? Ku rasa tidak.. hu hu**

**Pasti gaje deh ini fic, ya kan? Ya kan? Apalagi dibagian yang kyuhyun ujan-ujanan trus pingsan. Iyyuuhh~ seperti bukan kyuhyun banget yah? #plakk**

**Berulang kali memperbaiki ini fic, tapi masih banyak aja bagian yang kurang pas. Entah karna aku ke buru mo nyelese'in ini fic kali yah?*nanya ndiri***

**Tapi ga papa lah, yang penting aku sudah menyelesaikan fic gaje ini ..**

**Sengaja bikin 2 chapter aja .. ga mau panjang-panjang soalnya bingung mikirin kelanjutannya ntar gimana .. Ahhahahahaa*ketawa setan***

**Bagi yang suka ini fic, mohon review yaahh :D**

**Tapi bagi yang ga suka, yaudah ga papa .. *senyum lembut bak malaikat***

**Aku ucapin makasih yang udah review di chapter 1 dan minta dilanjutin. Hehee~**

**Bahkan ada yang bilang kalo aku END kan di chapter 1, "Are You Crazy?" Ahahahahaa suer aku ketawa banget pas bacanyaa ..**

**Sekali lagi makasih banyak ya semuanyaaaa~ *bow***


End file.
